Present, the flat displays are high and new technology which has been rapidly developed in recent years. The application field has been exploded more widely because the flat display possesses many advantages. The advantages mainly can be: portability, low voltage, no X radiation, no flashing jitter, no static generation, low power consumption; meanwhile, the lifetime of the most displays is longer than those of CRTs. The positive electrodes of the flat panel display can be simpler. The liquid crystal display can be illustrated. The scanning to the screen line by line is generally utilized when the liquid crystal display shows images. The on and off of the thin film transistor of the sub pixel in each line is controlled by one gate scan line. The gate driving circuit structure of the pixel set employed for driving the liquid crystal display is complex which leads to bigger frames of the liquid crystal display and the power consumption is higher.